


Always You

by Ilikeeggs



Series: My poor life choices of Dick getting dicked [1]
Category: DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, And a loving relationship, Bottom Dick Grayson, But they're hot, Dick Grayson Gets a Hug, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Guys help I think I'm going insane, M/M, Oh God Yes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Red X is good in bed, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Indulgent, What Have I Done, Yes i tagged that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikeeggs/pseuds/Ilikeeggs
Summary: Dick goes patrolling, hoping for something more as he plays risk being in love with the thief that stole his heart.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Red X
Series: My poor life choices of Dick getting dicked [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Always You

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack taken seriously, with feeling and love, that's all I can say. I got nostalgic and wanted to make smut of something from my own childhood :') 
> 
> I've seen a good amount of it, but there's still not enough of this ship-
> 
> Unimportant side note: They're both around like, 17-18 in this.

Dick didn’t know what he was expecting when he went patrolling on his own at nearly witching hour, his slightly tattered cape from that day’s work flowing behind him as he dutifully revved around on his cycle for a watchful eye to his city.

His city.

One he earned, one he chose all those years ago to protect and care for, from anything petty as theft or dangerous as metahumans.

That aside, other than the quiet night, Dick still didn’t know what he was expecting. Besides the thrill that came from meeting up with and taking down villains or thieves.

One thief in particular.

Quickly, he wheeled around towards an apartment building, and with a flick of his hand the cycle was parked, and his climbing tool was flinging him up to the rooftop.

He was honestly looking for this. He couldn’t deny it anymore. It was more intense than his obsession with Slade, and he didn’t even know if the man was still alive or not. But who he was really looking for, who really caught his interest between the lines of good and bad, was Red. Red X who couldn’t quite completely fall to one side of good or bad. He was in the rare grey area, even if he was selfish and did things merely for his own gain.

He was a thief only looking out for number one, yet he’s done his share of assisting Dick and the rest of the Titans multiple times before, even if he always disappeared afterwards. The way he longingly looked at Dick was obvious, and the shared glance in return wasn’t hidden for long.

Red X had done good deeds. He had done kindness out of his heart and morals, and that, Dick couldn’t deny. The older teen’s sense of morals was skewered at times, but after getting to know him, he could sense the good of him.

The boy only sighed quietly when he heard the familiar dull thud about a few feet away from him. Then came the, always unexpected, gentle hand in his hair. He attempted to jokingly swat it off, before that same hand turned his head around to face the looming skull a few inches above himself.

“Don’t try to act so modest, Chuckles. We both know where that gets you.” The thief shrugged, as if saying it matter-of-factly. The boy wonder felt his breath hitch as the other’s arm moved between them, and in a swift swipe the sight of a blood colored X upon a skull was replaced with charcoal eyes and red hair, staring, almost lovingly, down at him.

This wasn’t the first time he’s seen such an attractive image, and he shamelessly hoped it wouldn’t be the last. Neither male knew when they had became an item of sorts, only that it started when by pure chance of rescuing Dick from accidently slipping to his end, and when blue eyes met charcoal for the first time.

Delicately, the vigilante slid off his own mask next, for the same spark to happen as it always did each waking moment they were back in each other’s arms.

Dick knew he was falling in love, and despite being slightly scared of being so vulnerable to someone again, the fire between them gave his heart the bravery to try. As they have been.

“You still drive me crazy. But not as much.” The shorter finally mumbled, leaning in and sealing the start of the night with a kiss that fed into the first bite of hunger.

Red’s hands instinctively tightened their grip around the smaller male’s waist, slowly stroking the small part of skin between Dick’s hiked up spandex top. That elicited a well-earned soft moan, a sweet sound so early and they haven’t even started much.

Deciding to tease the hero about it later, Red guided them down the stairwell of the apartment building, the place where he lived, which Dick very well knew of. Whenever he chose to specifically meet in Red’s place, they both knew that implied they wanted something more than simple stolen kisses that night. Whether Dick subconsciously knew it or not.

Their faces didn’t part for even a second as Red fumbled for his keys, keeping one hand on Dick’s head and trapping their locked lips and exploring tongues, the door soon creaked open after a click of a lock and they immediately collapsed on the couch, not even bothering to walk a few feet to the bedroom as the door slammed behind them.

Quick and dirty, not that Dick minded.

What would Bruce think?

That thought was quickly shaken away, and the younger teen tilted his head back with a pleasured gasp, thoroughly enjoying the skilled lips on his neck, leaving calculated marks on any place that could be covered.

“I wish I could just mark you anywhere I want, little bird, but you don’t want to be questioned, I see.” Even without the voice modifier of the suit, Red’s voice still sounded deep and absolutely hot, making Dick shiver with anticipation.

The latter entangled his hands in those red locks he adored so much, slamming their lips back together in a frantic kiss. Red’s hands feeling all over his body was like fire to his skin, and he ached to have more, he was getting desperate for touch as he always did.

The sweet thing was, Red understood this. He knew the hero was touch-starved, he was too. After each and every session the thief made sure to just simply hold him, cuddle him, but not in a condescending or cheesy way, it was in a way that came with soft kisses and genuine words. With such care and admiration, they held each other, the trust they formed only growing stronger with each embrace they shared.

An embrace that made Dick fall in love every time.

“A good little hero likes a little pain,” Red’s voice rumbled from where he was nuzzling Dick’s neck, both pairs of wandering hands stroking down, and they kept stroking down until Red cupped the other’s ass, and Dick brushed against Red’s forming tent. “I love going gentle with you, but I know you like a little pain too. You lie down there, and just look pretty for me, okay?”

The way it was so caringly whispered made Dick whimper with need, and he attempted his own sassy comeback, before realizing his lover was already in control, making him a complete mess.

Still, he managed to breath out something seducing. “Yes, yes yes— Then take me,” He started, humming lightly as he practically vibrated with excitement, grinding their erections together through costume. They always did get riled up so quickly. “Or you could enjoy this for a minute.” He teased, capturing Red in a sloppy kiss before any further argument.

With each roll of Dick’s hips, Red tightened his grip and snarled possessively, almost animal-like as he slammed down rhythmically. To some effort, he did manage to also slip off their shirts, tussling both boys’ hair in the process. 

Red left countless feather light kisses on his little bird’s chest, already feeling too eager and thinking of the possibility he would burst the second he got inside his partner. It wasn’t like this was their first time with each other however, so he wasn’t extremely worried about that.

The continued grinding was only making both males feel closer, but with their eager desperation came their preparation. Red swiped his own bangs to the side, reaching over with his other hand to grab the proper lube on the coffee table. He was expecting this tonight, and the last thing he wanted was to hurt Dick.

Before he could completely remove their suits, Dick reached up, and with just a little force, pulled him into another kiss. Not that Red was complaining, but he was tempted to pin the other down and just start pounding him into the pillows.

It took another solid minute of their make-out session and additional grinding before Red took back control, shoving Dick back to just lie down and look pretty again, earning a moan from the latter. The hero was the stereotypical loud, but again, not like Red was complaining.

“I wonder what your friends would think if they saw you… all horny and desperate for a petty thief, aren’t you?” He growled for effect, slamming his hips down for one more good roll, then at last removing any more clothing barriers.

Dick’s voice wavered, his expression hungry and submissive as he stared up wantonly to the male, who had just finished applying their preparation, making a small show of it as he stroked it onto his erection. “They- They’d probably be mad?” He said dumbly, phrasing it as a question. His mind was fuzzy; he couldn’t think clearly. All he could think about, all he wanted right now, was in front of him, his boyfriend’s mouthwatering prick.

Boyfriend.

He liked the sound of it, and he was relieved to admit that to himself.

“Damn right they’d be mad, Chuckles. But you’re the hottest thing, and you’re all _mine._ That’s what matters.” Dick couldn’t get enough of the nickname, or any of the nicknames Red had called him when they first met, and even new ones now.

The dirty talk was surely getting to him too. He could somehow feel his body providing extra natural lubricant in excitement.

“And,” Red continued, caging his arms around Dick in a protective way, pinned next to the Titan’s shoulders. “I think you’re more than ready, considering the fact I can tell you were fingering yourself this morning.”

Dick blushed on que the exact moment the words were processed, biting his lip. It was true, but sometimes he cursed the man’s observation skills, or the fact he spied on him most days.

“I was preparing for you.” He batted his eyes up, securing his arms around X’s neck. A small grin was present on the ever so cheerful boy wonder.

“That was the answer I was looking for,” Red purred in response, circling his cock around the welcoming, warm entrance. He glanced back into Dick’s eyes, waiting for one more sign of permission.

An enthusiastic nod was all he needed to sink in, both hissing quietly in delight.

“F-Fuck.” Dick didn’t mean for the curse to escape him, but after being given a full minute to adjust, he started with a small bounce on Red, in a way to signal he was ready.

“Watch that mouth of yours, kid.” Was all the thief said, chuckling lightly. Perhaps his mouth could be used for better purposes next time.

Knowing Dick wanted it hard and dirty tonight, Red started at a precise and rough pace. He wasn’t slowing down at all, drinking up the moans and all the pleas for “More, Red!”s as the once cocky little hero beneath him screamed out his name.

“That’s it baby, yeah, fucking take it.” He growled in return, tone possessive yet also holding a healthy amount of adoration in it as well. Red traced one of his hands down his partner’s backside, stroking his inner thigh with eased practice. Neither of them could contain themselves, and Red wasn’t ashamed to admit he was close to blowing his load, claiming the bird just how he liked it.

He bit down softly on Dick’s neck, nuzzling and sighing against it as the latter started to thrust his hips up for deeper access. Another scream and plea from Dick indicated Red found his sweet spot.

The speed became brutal, and it was in such a delicious way that Dick’s head lolled over to the side with his eyes squeezed shut, his grip tugging slightly on Red’s hair, which only further encouraged him. The hero was almost about overstimulated with all areas of pleasure he was feeling, from the addicting curve pounding inside him and thrust of Red’s hips, to the sensation of his own cock brushing up against his partner’s abdomen for good added friction. It was all too much, too good.

Dick wanted more. He always wanted more.

Though, he had about had the built-up for the night, and with pure bliss he blubbered repeated praises and statements of “I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” before releasing upon the approved, allowing expression from Red.

A few more slaps of skin against skin, and a snap of his hips upwards he felt the satisfying wave of Red’s load, a few more delighted moans coming from the both of them. As they came down from their high, Red gently flipped them over, Dick’s head resting back against his chest as they panted.

They reveled in the feeling for a comforting minute, with each other’s caring kisses tracing everywhere they could on one another.

Red, smiling, briefly snorted. “Some bird wanted to lay his eggs tonight, didn’t you Dick?”

With his own happy, stupidly infatuated smile too, Dick playfully slapped his hand down. “I was admittedly horny yes- but you don’t have to be a jerk about it.” He huffed jokingly. “Sometimes I hate you.”

The fondness in his voice betrayed his teasing words.

“Heh,” Red blew him a chaste kiss. “…I love you.” He admitted, although, it wasn’t shocking to either of them. It always had been love, even in the beginning, when they met, when they weren’t sure.

“I love you too.” They kissed with the same passion as before, their arms staying around each other when soft snoring soon followed.


End file.
